


Секрет

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Whistle!
Genre: Acceptance, Blood and Injury, Demons, Friendship, Gen, Light-Hearted, Magical Realism, Slice of Life, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Мать всегда говорила Фуве не играть с едой... Но больше ему играть не с кем.





	Секрет

**Author's Note:**

> Первая публикация: Spokon Olympics @ diary. ru

– Дайчи, пей завтрак скорее, пока не свернулся! – сказала мать и зевнула, сверкнув клыками.   
Фува вздохнул. В такие моменты ему всегда было завидно, что он не чистокровный вампир – мог бы ложиться спать на рассвете и до темноты отдыхать себе в уютном, мягком гробике... Но родители решили, что он должен ходить в школу, чтобы вписаться в мир людей и мимикрировать под человека. Тут Фува замер с поднятым стаканом. Мимикрировать, какое интересное слово, надо узнать его происхождение!  
– Дайчи, не спи! – крикнула из комнаты мать, одна из её летучих мышей порхнула к Фуве и легонько укусила его за ухо. Он отмахнулся от мыши и осушил стакан, подставил язык и вытряхнул из стакана последние вязкие капли.  
– Ты сегодня опять пойдёшь на этот свой футбол? – мать выглянула из комнаты. В её голосе Фува почувствовал недовольство.  
– Пойду, – ответил он.  
– А когда ты пригласишь своих друзей к нам на ужин?  
– Мам, не надо. Они про меня не знают ничего, – Фува прекрасно понимал, что нужно хранить в тайне своё происхождение.  
– Смотри, чтобы так и оставалось! – мать погрозила ему пальцем.  
– Само собой, – ответил Фува. Ему не хотелось бы лишаться футбольного клуба. Школьные уроки для его интеллекта были проще простого, а вот футбол – это вызов. Не всегда получалось угадывать траекторию мяча, не каждый раз получалось защитить ворота – а Фува не привык, чтобы что-то удавалось не сразу. Он уже разработал парочку научных теорий о динамике полёта мяча, но нужны были ещё данные, так что уходить из клуба никак нельзя. А в глубине души, куда сам Фува избегал заглядывать слишком часто, он ощущал, что не хочет терять не только ценные научные данные, а ещё и людей, которые не боялись ни его печальной славы хулигана, Разрушителя Фувы, ни его настоящего "я" – кровопийцы, вампира. Хотя о последнем эти люди просто не знали. И Фува решил, что постарается, чтобы так было всегда. Возможно, сказать им правду и проследить за реакцией было бы интересным психологическим экспериментом, но впервые в жизни Фуве не хотелось пробовать научный подход к тем немногим людям, кого он мог бы назвать друзьями – если бы у него было желание рассуждать о такой сентиментальной ерунде.  
Он ополоснул стакан и пошёл чистить зубы. Клыки, показавшиеся во время завтрака, уже успели втянуться обратно. Фува взял школьную сумку и отправился на тренировку. До начала, правда, ещё было несколько часов, но он был уверен, что Казамацури уже нарезает круги вокруг школьного поля.   
И действительно, когда Фува обогнул школьное здание, он уже издалека увидел маленькую фигурку, целеустремлённо бегущую по кромке футбольного поля. Фува хотел подойти поближе, но почувствовал за спиной чьё-то присутствие и обернулся. Шигеки, пытавшийся подкрасться к нему, замер с поднятой рукой.  
– Ну ты даёшь, – недовольно сказал он. – У тебя на спине глаза, что ли?  
– Нет, ты просто топаешь как слон, – не моргнув глазом, соврал Фува. Не говорить же, что вампирское чутьё не даст никому к нему подобраться.  
– Ладно, ладно, когда-нибудь у меня получится тебя удивить. А что ты тут вообще делаешь, до тренировки полтора часа?  
Фува ткнул пальцем в сторону поля.  
– Понятно, тоже решил присоединиться. Наш щеночек умеет мотивировать людей, – усмехнулся Шигеки. – Пойдём тогда, тоже разомнёмся.  
Они подошли к полю, Казамацури заметил их и приветственно замахал рукой. И тут же потерял равновесие, запутался в собственных ногах и шлёпнулся на землю.   
– Вот балбес! – Шигеки бросился к упавшему, Фува поспешил за ним. Казамацури, правда, уже поднимался, так что можно было не волноваться, что он сильно поранился.  
– Всё в порядке, Шигеки-кун, Фува-кун! – попытался он их успокоить, но тут из его разбитого носа потекла кровь, и Фува остановился как вкопанный. Ближе явно нельзя подходить, от запаха крови он может нечаянно выдать себя.  
– Сколько раз тебе говорил, просто Шиге! Пойдём, тебе нужно в медпункт, – Шигеки помог Казамацури подняться.  
– Шигеки-кун, не надо меня провожать, я сам! – Казамацури попытался его отпихнуть.  
– Ну уж нет, чтобы ты опять где-нибудь свалился? Фува, а ты чего стоишь?   
Фува просто пожал плечами. Отвечать вслух он не решился – проведя языком по зубам, он почувствовал сильно удлинившиеся резцы.  
– Крови боишься, что ли? – спросил Шигеки.  
– Не боюсь, – ответил Фува. По крайней мере, не по той причине, о которой можно было подумать.  
– А с зубами у тебя что? – сузив глаза, спросил Шигеки.  
Вот чёрт! Нельзя было открывать рот, нужно было догадаться, что уж Шигеки-то точно заметит, он наблюдательный.   
– Не понимаю, о чём ты, – нарочито беспечно сказал Фува, отвернувшись так, чтобы его лица не было видно. Казамацури, позабыв про свой нос, переводил испуганный взгляд с одного товарища на другого.  
– Я давно подозревал, что ты не простой человек. И вообще не совсем человек, – ухмыльнулся Шигеки. – Не делай такое страшное лицо, Фува. Я никому не скажу. Ведь я тоже...  
– Шигеки-кун, ты уверен? – нервно спросил Казамацури.  
– Да пусть знает, он же наш товарищ, как-никак, – сказал Шигеки и стянул с головы свою вечную бандану, под которой оказались маленькие аккуратные рожки.  
– Это ещё что? – вытаращил глаза Фува.  
– Я немножко демон! – усмехнулся Шигеки, повязывая бандану обратно. – Так что ты не бойся, я всё понимаю и могу прикрыть в случае чего. Если, конечно, ты больше не будешь нападать на людей, как на того беднягу из Мусаши но Мори.  
– Я его не кусал, – возмутился Фува. Раздеть и связать за нападение не считается!  
– Вот и славно. А теперь я отведу Казамацури в медпункт, пока из него вся кровь не вытекла. Или ты хочешь его облизать? – заржал Шигеки.  
– Это видел? – Фува поднёс тяжёлый кулак к носу Шигеки. Тот только ещё больше развеселился, но увёл наконец с поля Казамацури. А Фува почувствовал радость. «Немножко демон» — это интереснейший научный феномен, нужно изучить Шигеки, может, поставить на нём какие-нибудь опыты... Но на самом деле его больше радовали не новые научные горизонты, а то, что теперь друзья узнали его секрет, и отношение их ничуть не изменилось. В таком случае можно продолжать играть в футбол.   
И Фува начал утреннюю разминку.


End file.
